


Salvageable

by Void_Home



Series: Reset? You can't. This is your life now. [4]
Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: F/M, M/M, trauma trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: It started out well, hopefully they can salvage it. Who are we kidding, of course they can. They just need a nap first, and William is content to wait.





	Salvageable

It had started as one of the better days! Ulrich was able to talk, Yumi had come by to spend a week a few days earlier, and he could move around the house without much assistance.  The morning started with peaceful kisses and a mumbled ask if they wanted company in the shower, politely declined since both knew Will wasn’t a morning person before they slipped from bed. William dozed back off to the running water, and that was that. Slipped back into peaceful dreams for a few more hours.

He wakes up alone in bed, but Yumi talking in the distance stops any kind of panic from climbing into his head. He crawls himself out from under the covers and tests his leg before hobbling to the bathroom to take a shower himself. It’s a quick one, enough to at least feel like a real person-or as close as he could get- before getting out and putting some clothes on.

William moves out to the hall and checks on Yumi, sprawled on the floor with her latest project wrapped around her arm and fingers picking at the next few strings. The radio in the corner merrily prattles on with a song he could swear he knew at some point. He’s sure he’ll remember eventually, but for now he’s content to bend and bump a kiss to Yumi’s hair and let her take a moment to recognize him.

“We were wondering if you were ever going to wake up!” Yumi jokes, punching Will’s shoulder gently before sitting up and smiling at him. She winds the rest of the material around her arm before stretching her arms over her head.  “We had breakfast a few hours ago, Ulrich started on lunch a bit ago.” Yumi nods at the kitchen door left open for their comfort. 

He kisses Yumi again gently before turning to go to the kitchen. “Thanks Yumes.” Is mumbled as he enters the kitchen, finding Ulrich at the counter. William sidles up beside him, mouth opening to speak before he realizes Ulrich is shaking and he’s homed in on the knives he’d been using not even minutes before. William recognizes that look, recognizes the scrunched features of Ulrich’s face. He can’t help but wonder why such a nice day was turning south.

William doesn't hesitate though, arms scooping under Ulrich's and hefting him up and away from the counter in one fluid move. Despite his sudden screams and flailing, William holds Ulrich tight and backs from the counter, there were too many knives and Ulrich had been eyeing every last one of them in paranoia. He wasn't letting him stay that close to them. William wasn’t stupid.

Spurred on by the screaming, Yumi surges into the kitchen, head swiveling before the sight- what little she could make out- of the current situation falls into place. “I'll get his ear plugs!” Is all she says- over Ulrich's screaming- before she vanishes back out of the kitchen, leaving William standing-shaking- with Ulrich held off the ground.

Ulrich isn't there at all. Whatever he's hearing, it's one of those awful ones, judging by the intensity of his attempts to get free. The only thing keeping him from that was the tight grip on him. Will doesn't even bother to try and tell him everything is fine, too many years of attempts tell him that Ulrich won't hear. The best way to help is to let him ride it out, knowing that whatever he's hearing isn't real.

Yumi returns with the sound cancelers in hand and with a bit of teamwork they get them onto Ulrich. Of course, it wouldn’t help with what he  _ was _ hearing, but it would ground him. When they’d bought them they went with the intent to muffle any sound  _ they _ made, so Ulrich could know no matter whatever’s bouncing around in his head? It wasn’t real. And like usual, seeing Yumi infront of him, lips pursed and fingers pressed into his cheeks to steady him, some of the fight leaves. She’s not screaming, or in pain, or any of whatever he’s got stuck on repeat tonight. He’s still shaking and his eyes are still wild, but he’s calming.

“Let’s bring him into the living room.” Yumi’s saying and William nods, turning around and waddling both of them there while she goes ahead to make something more comfortable for them all. Turns out it was going to be the traditional Ulrich burrito squashed between them. This is a normal event, so bundling him isn’t too hard, and William is more than strong enough to lift Ulrich onto the couch. Yumi takes her usual spot on the left while William settles on Ulrich’s right, so he’s sandwiched between them, grumbling about being burritoed, but calming further.

Slowly but surely Ulrich leans over onto William’s lap, one leg wiggled free resting on Yumi’s. It could  _ not _ be comfortable, but he lay there anyway, sighing softly and looking blankly at the tv across from them. It wasn’t on right now-rarely did they actually turn it on, and he was thankful for it for now. 

Slowly William starts running his fingers through Ulrich's hair, careful of the ear muffs. With the slow but insistent pressure, and comfort of Yumi and him beside Ulrich, they're able to relax too. 

* * *

  
  


Finally Ulrich is calm by the time that lunch is long passed, head pressed into William's stomach and his breathing even. Even Yumi is dozing off, a hand on Ulrich's legs and her head lolled back. But she was sliding slowly over herself, and William knew in time she and Ulrich would both end up curled together in his lap, burrito or no. 

William sighs softly and smiles at the two, glad that they’re both relaxing finally. While the day had gotten interjected with some trauma, it was a lovely day. He hoped once Ulrich came to his senses fully in a few hours they could all enjoy their time together. It wasn’t often Yumi visited with them after all. He’ll deal with that in a few hours, though. After their nap. They’ve got the luxury of time. And William was a patient person.

They’d earned it.


End file.
